


Accidental Prayer

by Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #Angel!Castiel, #Human!Dean, #Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the suprise when Castiel shows up when Dean accidentally calls out his name!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, heck I'm not even sure I own the idea. But I'm currently writing this so .. here's hoping someone hasn't already beat me to it! Hope you enjoy it.

The boys stopped at an under appreciated Diner off I-64 near Mt.Sterling, Kentucky. It had been awhile since they had the time to stop and rest, just so happened this little place was one of Dean's favorite burger joints. He made the time and convinced Sam that it was well worth it. Really Sam just let him do as he wanted because he knew how a simple thing like a really good Burger could give his older brother a moment of happiness. And he would be the first to say Dean hadn't had nearly enough happiness in his life in general, certainly not lately. Castiel agreed because...well burgers, what more was there to say. Castiel almost always agreed with Dean, Sam noticed. 

“Maybe it has something to do with that whole profound bond thing?” Sam thought to himself but didn’t dare bring it up as to not ruin the few moments of joy his brother was about to have.

Sam sat his laptop on one side and sat himself all the way near the edge of the red and tan booth seat, leaving no room for anyone else. Dean reluctantly sat down on the other side and moved in so Castiel could sit beside him. He didn’t like the angel being this close, maybe that’s why he was having all these weird thoughts and dreams lately, it’s just a lack of personal space. Which Cas convieniently never seemed to experience with anyone else.

Well hell, Dean couldn’t blame him. He was pretty irresistable, the last time he checked the mirror. “I would have a hard time staying away from me.” He thought and made himself chuckle out loud.

“Dude, why are you laughing? No one said anything.” Sam quickly reacted to Dean’s random outburst of laughter. Thinking maybe he’d missed something.

A slight blush crept up on Dean’s cheeks as he remembered the things he was thinking about the angel before laughing. He just tried to blow it off as the heat on his face betrayed him. “I was just thinking about that night I picked you up after those creepy clowns attacked. You looked like you’d been tackled by a clan of overly anxious strippers.” That story always seemed to make him laugh and he did as to not raise suspicion, and because well it was funny as hell. 

Even Castiel’s mouth upturned at the corners but mostly it was because Dean looked so happy. He hadn’t seen the hunter this relaxed since Chastity threw him out of that small room and cursing him for trying to help resolve some of the issues her father left behind. Dean had laughed so hard that night. Castiel had been tempted to take up helping all of the ladies of the evening if Dean would laugh like that every time. Castiel felt that night may have been the first night he truly understood Human happiness and love. Dean had always been one of the most beautiful souls Cas had ever seen. Even the most robotic Angel could notice the handsome features of the hunter. Green eyes that could peirce the toughest of exteriors, a strong jawline, beautiful sandy spikes of hair on his head. Chisled muscles with strength you can only get from years of battle. Even when some of the years of fighting and abusing himself had shown up on his face, he was still one of the most attractive human beings to have ever existed. No, Castiel wasn’t blind to that. 

The friendly waitress sat the menus down with a smile, and said to give her a shout when they were ready. Sam didn’t even really notice her but Dean wasn’t in the habit of ignoring a really nice set of....eyes. He watched her walk away and even though she wasn’t really Supermodel hot she was certainly a beautiful woman with curves in all the right places, and a nametag that said Kelli. (Everyone loves a girl who’s name ends in i) He remembered how long it had been since he’d burned off some steam with a local on his way through and he decided maybe it was time again.

“We’re ready to order Darlin,” Dean tossed back over his head with one of his biggest smiles.

“I’d like a Double Bacon Cheeseburger, fries, Coke, and a couple peices of your Pecan Pie. Sammy?”

“Considering I’d like to live to see tomorrow I’ll take the Baked Chicken, with extra Green Beans and a water.” 

“Cas, you gonna eat man ?” Dean said looking over at his angel and it shook him, Cas was smiling. His Angel was smling bigger than he had in a long time. Those peircing blue eyes digging into him while spouting off his order. Dean was so distracted by Cas’ eyes that he didn’t even hear what the angel ordered. 

“Will that be all?” She said prompting Dean to look away from Castiel and join the rest of the world. 

“Yeah, that’s all for now sweetheart.” He said with a wink. 

Kelli blushed feircly, she wasn’t going to question why the Greek God of mortals was flirting with her but she sure as hell was going to enjoy it.

The guys started discussing what to do next. Suddenly, the minutes had passed and their food was placed gently in front of them. Dean even made the conscious decision to not cram his burger down in case the waitress was watching. He doesn’t mind that Sam thinks he’s a disgusting pig but he didn’t want to give the curvy brunette a reason to.

The guys continue discussing their next hunt and pretty soon they’ve all but almost finished their hot food and Dean slightly raises a hand while eyeing Kelli to get her attention. “I’ll take that Pecan Pie now if you don’t mind. Kelli, is it?” 

She smiled her biggest smile, “ It sure is hon, and I’ll go get that pie for you. Dessert for you guys?” She said eyeing Sam and Castiel. 

“I would ike a peice of pie as well.” The booming deep voice said as leaning in closer to Dean in an effort to make certain the waitress had heard him. 

Dean turned to see Castiel still smiling but much much closer, so close that his voice sent a shiver down Dean’s spine. So close he could smell something sweet like the smell of fresh fruit coming off the angel. That sent heat much further down than his cheeks, and he did his best to play it off by snaking a look at Kelli’s ass as she walked back toward the counter to get his pie. When he turned around after blatantly oggling her, Sam gave him an epic BitchFace and Castiel’s smile had partially faded. 

“What?” Dean said, the guys never had a problem with him picking up chicks before why is now any different. 

“Nothing Dean” Sam said with a loud Huff. Which was Sam-Speak for I do not condone what you are doing and I expect you to be better than that. 

He smiled when the waitress sat the plates down and thought about asking when she got off work but decided to not push his luck, Sam was a real bitch when he got all Holier-Than-Thou. 

Dean having decided to give up pursuing the waitress was now officially scarfing the delicious gooey pie down like it was the last good thing on Earth. He was almost half-finished when he heard the most shockingly delicious sound coming from Castiel’s mouth. Panic shot through him when he realized how much just one sound had affected his cock. He made the mistake of looking at Cas who had his mouth still wrapped around the fork and his eyes closed in pleasure. His pants grew even tighter, he was going to have to slow down to not look suspious when he didn’t have another reason for not being able to stand up out of his seat. 

“MMMM” Cas said again emphasizing the pleasurable taste the pie left in his mouth. He opened his eyes and knew exactly why Dean was staring at him but purposefully acted clueless. Dean’s mouth was nearly fully open just staring. 

Dean looked to Cas, looked back to Sam as if he were asking “Are you getting this?” But Sam was distracted by something on his laptop and completely oblivious to the sinful noises the Angel was making.

By the third moan Dean was finding it incredibly hard to focus on anything else. He hadn’t had a bite of pie in what seemed like an eternity because he just couldn’t focus long enough to pick the damn fork up and take a bite. Castiel had to be doing this on purpose, he had to know what it was doing to Dean, Didn’t he?

Dean finally started internally screaming the words to “Gimmie A Bullet” long enough to finish most of his pie and trying his damndest to ignore the explicit sounds being released right next to him. When Cas slid his plate out to show he was done Dean started thinking of anything he could possibly think of to control his dick back down to size. 

Sam looks up “Since when does it take you 30 mins to eat pie?” Genuine concern on his face. 

“Look man, I’m savoring this shit. It’s some good pie.” Dean blurts before stuffing his mouth with the last bite. He’d calmed himself down enough to stand up. 

Sam folded the bills from his wallet and shoved them on the table leaving a generous tip. “I’ll be in the car.” he eyed Dean, figuring he was going to make a move on the waitress.

“I must go as well.” Castiel said before swooshing out .

Thankfully,no one noticed. “Cas should really think about this stuff before just popping out.“ Dean thought before opening and closing the diner’s door.

When they got to the motel Sam made sure to get two rooms in case Dean was looking to go back and pick up that waitress from the diner.

Dean didn’t complain for once, making Sam think it was the best choice but for a completely different reason than Dean thought so. Sometimes Dean just liked to be alone, have some free time even if it left him with nothing more than the palm of his hand. Sometimes it was nice to just walk around naked if he wanted, sleep naked if he wanted, not that he did that because he was a hunter and good hunters never slept naked or without a weapon close by. But it was nice to have that option if he wanted it. 

Dean took a hot shower and stayed in maybe just a little too long but it was nice. The water pressure at this hotel was one of the nicest he’d had in a while. He slid his towel off his waist and laid down on the bed. He even took an extra second to slide under the top comforter before sliding his hands down his abs to his hardening cock. He tries to think of the waitress from the diner but before he can help it his cock is throbbing from the memory of the sounds Cas was making in his ear. His hand sliding slowly up and down his stiff cock. His eyes closed and lips parted enjoiying the feel of his hand wrapped tightly around the base. Almost as if it were a compulsion he moans loudly before saying “Please Cas,” 

Almost instantly Castiel appears in his hotel room. “Hello Dean.”

Dean jumped his throbbing cock still tenting under the blanket not sure what to do.”What the hell Cas?” 

“Dean you called for me? You prayed for me did you not?” Castiel tipped his head sideways slightly like he always did when he was confused. He walked closer as if that would help him understand what was going on.

“Cas Stop. Don’t come any closer. I didn’t mean to call you, uh you can leave. Now.”

Dean’s body was trembling. His blood ran cold but his skin was on fire. He didn’t know what to do but he was trying very hard to not put his hand back down and finish what he started. He’d already talked his erection down once tonight he wasn’t sure he could do it again. 

“Dean you’re shaking, are you not well ?” Cas asked concerned as he closed the distance between himself and the bed where dean was sprawled under the covers.

“Damnit Cas! I said stay there” Dean shouted, not meaning to be that harsh but he did warn the guy.

Castiel stepped back with a dejected look on his face. “As you wish,” He said before vanishing. 

Dean was screwed, he knew that if he continued to stroke himself that the chance of calling out for Cas was high. He hadn’t been trying to summon the angel but he couldn’t keep his mouth shut! “That’s IT!” Dean thought to himself ... he just had to figure out a way to keep himself from talking. He quickly reached over to his bag and pulled out one of his old tees. Wrapping it around the bar behind his head he secured a knot over his mouth to stifle any moans he may be tempted to make. Dean smiles thinking of how clever he is. His hand is back in action fast! He’s so proud of himself he just lets his thoughts loose. His hand moving faster up and down his throbbing cock. He thinks of Castiel’s eyes, his barely stubbled jaw, the hard taut muscles he knows are there under the frumpy clothes. Dean hasn’t felt this hard in a long time. He has to admit that the gag he’s effectively put on himself makes things even more enticing. Dean’s thoughts were going wild. 

“Oh god, Cas Please! “ He thinks as he imagines Castiel’s mouth opening for his massive cock. 

Once again Cas swooshes into the room. 

“What the fuck?” Dean mutters underneath the shirt tied around his mouth.

Cas seeing Dean shaken and gagged with a tshirt his instincts kick in and before he knows what he’s doing he’s almost stradling Dean to untie the tshirt. It wasn’t until after his brain had a chance to catch up he realized that Dean’s hands were lose and he could have untied it himself. He also happened to notice he was being distinctly jabbed by something under the covers. 

Dean had originally tried to push Cas away, certainly more than once before the angel strattled him and he felt his cock being rubbed against the blanket by Cas’ hips. But no matter how hard Dean pushed it was as if Cas didn’t feel a damn thing because he just kept on straddling him and moving his hips to get leverage to untie the knot. The t-shirt fell out of his mouth, but it was as if it was still phantomly there because he couldn’t say a word. 

“Dean, if this was restraining you why didn’t you just remove it?” Cas said. Again tilting his head as if he was still confused.

Dean was still quiet.

“Dean?” Cas said again shifting his weight enough to realize what it was exactly that was poking him. 

Heat rushed to Castiel’s face and suddenly he was on the other side of the room. He would have left but Dean still hadn’t spoken and he wanted to make sure he wasn’t still somehow incapable of speaking.

“I’m sorry Dean, I thought I heard you calling out for me.” He said shakily looking anywhere except for the man laying quietly on the bed. 

Dean’s face flushed but he had to do something Cas wasn’t going anywhere apparently. “Cas, Technically I did call out for you it’s just not what you think.” Dean said trying his damndest to not break down.

Now Castiel turned his shattering blue eyes on Dean as if he was hanging on every word and more confused than he’d ever been.

Dean huffed there was no way he was getting out of this. “Cas, I was ... I was just... Cas I was jacking off.” There it was out.. he actually kinda felt better. 

“Yes, Dean I’m aware you were masturbating. What I’m not sure about is why you were praying to me.” 

“I wasn’t I was just screaming your name.” Okay that’s not how he wanted to say it but it just came out. 

“I mean, ugh, I just ..uh.. said your name I mean, it’s no big deal.” Dean tried to backtrack and make it less wierd but he’s pretty sure that was impossible at this point.

Castiel’s smile from earlier reappeared. Finally understanding what was happening. “You were thinking about me.... while masturbating.... you were masturbating ...... while thinking of me.” He knew it was repetitive but he said it twice because he wasn’t sure he believed it the first time. His smile didn’t sway though.

Dean smiled sheepishly, “Uh Yeah, Cas. I’m sorry that’s probably not the highest level of morality considering you’re an angel of the lord and what-not. I’m really sorry that you thought I was in troubl—“

Dean didn’t have to look to know it was the press of Castiel’s lips against his effectively shutting him up with tremendous force. His cock that had slightly calmed down, rammed right back into action when Cas straddled him again.

Castiel’s hands slid behind Dean’s neck pulling him in even harder if that was possible. 

Finally needing to breathe Dean pulled away. He looked into the deep blue of Castiel’s eyes and they were even darker than normal. His lips swollen and perfect. Dean had never been so excited his cock was aching with anticipation. He could feel the pre-come oozing out as the wetness was rubbed back against him with the cover. 

“Uh Cas, maybe we should continue this at another time when I’m not naked and about to get off?” He said hoping that Cas would take it as a clue that he wasn’t looking for something cheap and casual from the angel. Although he thinks maybe it backfired when Cas looks at him almost as if he were rejected and backed off.

“No Cas, It’s not that I don’t want to.. I just think we should talk some about whatever this might be.” He said gesturing between them with a finger.

“Very well, Dean. If you should require assistance with anything else tonight you should call Sam. I won’t respond to any more (Prayers) tonight.” He said with a teasing smile before leaving the final time that night.

Dean finished himself off quickly screaming Cas’s name knowing that even if the Angel didn’t respond he’d know Dean was thinking of him. He cleaned himself off and slid pajama bottoms over his aching muscles before falling asleep against hardness of the motel bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up with a pounding in his head that he assumed was a hangover until he remembered he hadn’t had a drink last night. Nope, that was Sammy beating on the door. 

“Give me a damn minute, Sasquatch” Dean yelled as he made his way over to the door.

“Dean, are you seriously just now getting out of bed? It’s almost noon. Sam looked around the room as if he were expecting something or someone to jump out at him but the room seemed to be waitress clear.

Which means either Dean is smiling for some weird creepy reason or the girl had the good sense to leave before morning. 

“Sorry Sammy, I guess I was just tired.” He said before noticing his mouth creeping up into a smile. It almost felt wierd but when he thought about how Cas had kissed him last night he really couldn’t be happier. So there was nothing to be weird about.. he was just genuinely happy.

Sam still a little wary, decided to let it go. They had a long drive ahead of them and they needed to get going. 

They stopped to get some coffee before heading out. About 2 hours and 150 miles later Cas swooshed into the back seat. Dean was somewhat used to the angel zapping but it still threw him sometimes. Cas had a smile that matched Dean’s and that was the first thing Sam noticed.

“Hello, Dean” Cas said. Practically beaming in the back seat. 

“Hey, Cas! What’s up? Everything alright?” Dean responded 

“Yes Dean, Everything is wonderful . I was just wondering if now would be an acceptable time to discuss this.” He said repeating Dean’s gesture from the previous night by swaying his finger between them.

“Uh, Cas maybe we should wait until we’re alone to talk about it?” Dean said hesitantly. 

Sam completly baffeled in the passenger seat.. “Are Dean and Cas screwing?” He thought to himself... he mostly just shrugged it off thinking it really didn’t make a difference.

Cas’ eyes went darker and his face became more stoic. Dean could see the angel was a little angry by looking through the rearview mirror.

“We can’t talk while you are masturbating, we can’t talk when Sam is with us. I’d tell you to pray for me when you’re ready to talk but we both know how that turns out.” That was all Cas said before vanishing out of the car, leaving Dean and Sam both speechless.

Dean turned the radio up to discourage discussion, and Sam didn’t mind because he didn’t really know what to say yet. The brothers rode in silence for the next few hours before finally reaching their destination. 

“Whaddya say Sammy, Let’s go gank this bitch so we can get some chinese food, and some sleep.” Dean says trying to act as if the conversation that happened earlier... well hadn’t!

“Sure thing Dean, she’s Buried at the Cemetary near the Library.” Sam said letting it go. If Dean didn’t wanna talk about what was going on with him and Castiel, Sam sure as hell wasn’t going to ask. 

It was already late that night and normally they would have to stick around and do research and a lot of other boring nerd stuff Sammy would love but this time they knew everything going into it. All they had to do was salt and burn the corpse. In the darkness they dug up the remains and finished the job. 

“Okay, China House?” Dean asked hoping that Sam wouldn’t argue. He could get all those stupid vegetables he liked and Dean could get big box of Sweet and Sour Pork and Dumplings. Maybe even a fortune cookie or two.

“Sure man, whatever.” Sam said before shutting the trunk of the Impala and climbing inside.

After they picked up their food Dean got two rooms again but waited till they finished eating and hanging out for a little bit to give Sam his key. 

Sam didn’t argue just left for his room that was convieniently / suspiciously all the way on the other side of the hotel. He wasn’t going to think about it.. thinking about it led to brain bleach moments.

Dean showered quickly this time and dressed in the best pair of jeans he had clean with one of his old band shirts. He brushed his teeth and spiked his hair up before spritzing himself with a little Ralph Lauren Polo. There were very few things the hunter really needed but Dean insisted on having some decent cologne.

“It’s now or never.” He thought to himself. He was nervous even though the passion in the kiss they shared told him Castiel was definately interested. 

“Uh, Cas.. If you’d like to talk now I’m ready.” Dean said. Shaking his head he couldn’t believe he’d just not only agreed to but initiated a conversation about his feelings for his best friend, his Angel, for someone who could be EVERYTHING.

He waited... 

“Uh Castiel? Everything alright buddy?” he said hoping that maybe there was just some sort of relay dead space like when the news anchors are asking questions to field reporters. Although it didn’t seem to take that long for Cas to show up when he had his hand on his cock, he laughed a little at that thought. Wow, that’s one way to get your crush’s attention... bet Cosmo didn’t put THAT in this month’s issue. 

He waited some more...

Dean was starting to worry but then he realized Cas could take care of himself so he sat back on the bed and flipped the T.V. on and thought about an old country song because the lyrics popped through his head.. “All dressed up and nowhere to go.” Okay that’s the last straw. He might be having a big gay crush on his angel best friend. He may even have debated taking it up the ...well you get it. But he is NOT finding old country songs and applying them to his life. His masculinity cannot take another hit like that.

He watched some program about some weird guy going around buying junk off of other wierd guys until his eyes started drooping down. 

Castiel flew into the room, half exhausted, the other half so excited he could barely contain himself. “Hello, Dean.” He said before noticing that the hunter was sleeping. Castiel moved closer and saw that the hunter’s eyes were definately closed and his chest was rising and falling at an even pace. Castiel knew the Dean didn’t like to be watched while he slept but sometimes he couldn’t stop. All the worry lines on the man’s face seemed to almost disappear most nights while he was sleeping, and Castiel didn’t think anything could be more beautiful. With the literal grace of an angel he carefully picked dean up and slid him down the bed so he was in the normal human sleeping position. He pulled the covers over the gorgeous man and turned to leave.

“Cas?” Dean said groggily. Well that was a stupid idea Castiel thought as he mentally scolded himself.

“It’s okay Dean go back to sleep.” Castiel said turning to leave

“Cas wait, stay with me please?” Dean said with the voice of a boy much younger than the man in front of him. 

“Of course. Dean” Cas responded sitting in the small rickety chair on the other side of the room.

“Cas, Really? I meant for you to come here, and lay down beside me.’ He said opening the covers that were now somehow covering him. 

Cas stood to move closer “Give me a second , gotta hit the head real quick.” Dean popped up as Cas neared the other side of the bed.

Dean now more awake than he’d originally intended as the cold of the bathroom floor peirced his feet. He gave himself a little pep talk as he took off the clothes he didn’t need anymore. He was all for making himself look nice for Cas but he wasn’t going to sleep in the uncomfortably tight clothes he’d planned to show off with. His jeans discarded on the floor and his over shirt thrown haphazardly. He took another quick look in the mirror.. not bad.. He wasn’t so naked that things would be awkward and he sure as hell wasn’t constricted by those damn jeans anymore, so that was nice.

The bathroom door creaked open and he noticed Cas was laying fully dressed on top of the covers. He smiled before deciding he needed to explain pajama attire to the angel. 

“Cas, you can’t sleep like that!” Dean said with a small chuckle.

“Dean you know I don’t require sleep.” Cas said looking a little disappointed as if Dean was temporarily stupid because he had forgotten. 

“No.. Cas I mean, uh .. I know you don’t need to actually sleep but I mean you need to be comfortable when you lay down and rest for a little while.”

“These clothes are not making me uncomfortable, if anything it’s the anticipation of the conversation we may or may not have in the near future.”

Dean stumbled back not sure if he wanted to laugh. ‘Just trust me?” Dean said moving closer. Castiel stood as Dean’s hands slid over his shoulders pulling the infamous trench coat over the incredibly toned bicepts and totally copping a feel. The suit jacket followed quickly after.'

“Take your shoes off.” He said in a quiet voice that could hardly be considered a voice to issue an order. Castiel figured it best to comply anyway.

Dean unbuttoned the white dress shirt and pulled it off leaving nothing but a white tank top covering the angel’s chest. Dean looked into Cas’ eyes before asking permission to unbutton and remove the dress slacks. Castiel nodded in agreement although part of him was unsure about having Dean so close with very little clothing on himself. 

When Dean finished Castiel was dressed in nothing but a white wife-beater and a pair of tight black boxer briefs, he would have second guessed himself if he hadn’t been too busy oogling and admiring the angel’s body. 

“There now you look comfy.” Dean said waiking around the bed to get in on the side he was originally taking. He picked the cover up again and motioned for the angel to join him. 

Castiel slid under the covers before Dean’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist and pulled him closer. He was quite happy about that. Most of the time when he got this close to the hunter, Dean pushed him away spouting something about a bubble and personal space. “Maybe that wouldn’t be the case anymore” Castiel thought as a smile turned up his lips. 

Dean could feel the toned abs under his hand and it was very distracting, he was really trying to be good but having Cas this close smelling of fresh fruit and feeling so damn good pressed against him, made things incredibly difficult.

“Dean, I know you’re probably tired but I would be willing to discuss things if you’d like.” Cas said secretly hoping Dean would jump at the chance. 

“Cas you’re right, but I couldn’t sleep if I tried.” He slipped his hand back to his side after turning Cas over to face him. 

Castiel almost whimpered at the loss of Dean's arm around him. It had felt so right and now it was gone. 

“What do you want Cas? I mean.. If you could have anything with me what would you want most?” Dean said, a little worried about what he might say. Dean never thought he was good for much except hunting and one night stands. 

“If I could have anything with you Dean I would chose eternity.” Cas said with his stoic humorless expression. 

Wow! How is someone supposed to respond to something like that? 

Dean couldn’t help but to let out a nervous laugh. “Cas, I was asking if you wanted more than a friendship with me. I wanted to know .. uh I guess I wanted to know if you wanted to try a romantic relationship with me.”

“Would there be sex in this “Relationship” “ Cas responded. Looking like a deer in headlights. 

Dean thought maybe he was nervous about sex.. which well the guy was a virgin he could understand some hesititation.

“Well to be honest Cas, I’d like that at some point but it doesn’t have to be right now. I can wait. I know you aren’t exactly the most experienced in that area and I want to make it good for you but not until you are ready.”

A look of relief shot across the angels face. “I’m ready Dean.” He said pulling the other man into him as hard as he possibly could without injuring them both. 

This certainly was not what Dean expected when he recognized the excited relief that shot across Castiel’s face. He figured the angel was greatful Dean wasn’t pressuring him into something physical. Dean wanted to back off and take things slowly, I mean that’s what everyone wanted for their first time.. even the couple of guys he’d known. They wanted it to be special and romantic, not quck and fast. But with Cas pulling at him and kissing him like this Dean didn’t think slow and sweet were still in his vocabulary. 

Dean had to break away to breathe and take a second to realize that this was in fact reality. and not the porn that typically played through his mind. 

“Cas are you sure? I mean we could have a couple dates, get to know each other a little better, take things slow ya know?” Dean said completely unsure when he said it and it didn’t help that the whole “get to know each other better” thing was utter bullshit. There was little he didn’t know about the angel that he thought would be important. Hell with everything they had been through over the years he’s not sure Castiel had anything left to say. 

Castiel looked at him.. Well the proper way to describe it would be something like. “ The angel of the lord looked upon the vortex of the human's soul and found it worthy” Or something like that but Dean didn’t wanna get all cryptic and cynical. 

“Dean, I’ve spent every moment since I dragged you from hell wishing , hoping, praying even, but mostly just realizing that this was probably never going to happen. Now that there is a chance that it will I can’t find myself bothered to give a “flying fuck” that you didn’t buy me flowers tonight or give me your letter jacket." 

That was all it took Castiel’s mouth was back on Dean’s and even more handsy than he was before, and that was saying something. Dean gave back even more into the kiss but found that Cas could go a long time without needing oxygen so he broke away again. Sliding his kisses down the angel’s jaw and around to his neck. Nipping and sucking and claiming the patch of skin under his ear. Cas arched against him and let out a tiny moan telling Dean to keep going. His tongue slid against Cas’s earlobe and his breath escaped sending chills down to the angel’s already very hard cock. The tank top slid easily over Castiel’s shoulders and left him half naked.

“Dean please..” Cas whipsered. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long Cas. I never thought I deserved you, hell I still dont. But I need this too badly to let you go.” Dean growled as he straddled the beatiful being next to him. Dean lifted his shirt over his head, His amulet dropped back down on his bare chest.He bent down leaving small kisses down the now naked chest of his angel. All that was between them were two very thin layers of cotton and they both could feel the hardness of their cocks rubbing against one another. Dean slid down further, his mouth nipping at the waistband of Castiel’s boxers. Cas ran a hand through Dean’s hair hoping that would encourage more of this ecstasy. 

Dean slid the boxers down slowly to reveal the throbbing hard cock beneath. Air from the room hit and Castiel moaned loudly. Dean took a moment to just look at it. There was enough light from the tv and a table lamp to see that it was big. Not incrredibly thick but long and extremely hard. Dean wasn’t sure he could take it all but he wanted to try for Cas. 

He spit on his hand and started to stroke it slow and easy. Castiel bucked up against him and Dean couldn’t help but smile at the angel’s eagerness. 

“Cas I know it feels good but I’m about to put my mouth on you and I need you to try not move as much okay?” He said hoping the angel wouldn’t take it as a criticism. 

“Yes, Dean I’ll try to control myself.” He said with a smile. That put Dean at ease so he continued.

Dean flicked his tongue against the dripping cock wanting to taste so badly and now having no reason to deprive himself of it any longer. Even better than he’d imagined. Like fruit sugars playing on his tongue his angel’s cum was sweeter than pie. It may have been sachreligious of Dean to think that .. but he couldn’t help it and it just made him want more.

He slid the head between his lips and looked up at Cas who’s head was arched backward and his eyes were tightly closed. He smiled before sliding down a little further and pulling more inside his mouth. His cheeks clenched tightly around the throbbing cock as his head bobbed up and down a little over halfway. He pulled his spit down with his hand making sure to coat the cock as much as possible before attempting to take it all in. 

Cas used what seemed like every power known to an angel to keep his hips from bucking into the heat of Dean’s mouth. This felt better than anything he’d ever experienced. He knew why he shouldn’t.. He knew that some humans had gag reflexes and could choke if things were forced into their throats. But that was hardly something an angel couldn’t help with. 

“Dean. Uh, I don’t know if you’d want me to or not but I can relieve the strain on your gag reflex temporarily.” He said . Not knowing how he even managed to get words out with Dean’s hand stroking him and his mouth sucking on the tip. 

Dean was off with a pop when the cock slid out of his mouth. Castiel reconsidered saying things that Dean had to respond to if it meant he had to remove his mouth. Mentally scolding himself again maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. 

“Do it Cas, I want to take all of you. Please do it.” Dean said before blowing around the tip of his wet cock sending pulsing shivers everywhere. 

Cas gripped the back of Dean’s head and nodded as if to signal it was done.

Dean smiled sheepishly knowing what was about to happen leaving Castiel slightly confused.

Dean’s head dropped down quickly on the Angel. Not sparing any time to work his throat open he just took and took until he couldn’t take any more. The spit from his throat rushing out to cover Castiel’s shimmering dick. Pushing himself down even further Dean can finally feel his tongue around the base and made sure to lick the bottom as if it were a trophy he won.

Cas Jerked as Dean took him in completely. Practically screaming out his moans for Dean to enjoy. His hips bucked as he felt the need surge down through his stomach climbing lower. The pressure to release was incredible and before he could manage to warn Dean. His orgasm split through him and spewed into the depths of Dean’s throat. 

Dean felt the hot cum rush down his throat. He was incredibly excited to know he’d just given his angel his first orgasm but slightly disappointed that he couldn’t taste more of it.

Castiel rode out the waves of ectasy of his orgasm with the biggest smile Dean had ever seen on him. That was enough to make Dean happy for a lifetime. 

Dean crawled back up the bed and Castiel pulled him in for a kiss. This one slow and delicate as to show the tenderness that he was feeling at the moment. 

Castiel’s hand slid down Dean’s boxers to feel the thick cock throb in his hand. Dean gasped as if it were the last thing in the world he was expecting. 

“I’m not done with you yet Dean, I beleve I’m something a human might call insatiable.” He said with a smirk equal to any of the ones Dean had handed out.

Cas raised quickly to straddle Dean after he tugged off the last peice of cotton between them. His hips grinding on Dean’s cock felt... well for a lack of a better word Heavenly. However, Dean had no idea what the angel was planning to do. 

Like a flash Cas was gone. 

“What the fuck?” Dean thought but before he could genuinely feel anything about it Cas was back on top of him.

“Cas you can’t just pop out during sex man, its fucking weird.” Dean said somewhat angrily. 

“Dean I needed to procure an item and I knew it wouldn’t take but a second.” Cas replied with that I’m not putting up with any more of your shit Winchester look.

He opened a small tube and warm liqued flowed on his fingers as he slid them up and down Dean’s cock.

Dean controlled his need arch up and just bit his lip instead. Castiel’s hand was sliding quickly up and down Dean’s thickness. With Dean’s cock coated in lube Cas leaned forward pulling Dean’s dick to line it up with the tight hole above it.

“Cas you can’t..” But that was it Cas sat down on Dean’s cock and there were no more understandable sounds coming from Dean’s mouth. They both cried out moaning in pleasure neither of them had ever experienced. 

A moment later Cas began to move his hips slamming down on Dean’s hard cock and splitting himself open. It didn’t hurt... there was a slight burn but it didn’t hurt. 

Dean’s hands involuntarily moved to the angels hips and gripped into him. Cas rode him hard, really hard for a virgin Dean thought. But nothing had ever felt this good so he wasn’t going to be the one complaining. He brought himself up to meet Castiel’s hips as he hit the right spot Cas almost jumped in pleasure. So he repeated until Cas was shooting hot cum all over his stomach. Dean couldn’t take it anymore and let himself go. His hot cum shooting into Castiel’s tight ass.

They cleaned themselves up a little before cuddling up into the bed. Cas laid his head on Dean’s chest feeling safer and more protected than he had in years.

“That was even better than I could have imagined it.” Castiel said still somewhat shaking with excitement. 

“Yeah, me too. You’re amazing Cas. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this good.” Dean said before passing out asleep.

“I love you Dean,” Cas said quietly knowing the hunter beside him was far too incoherent to hear him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stirred awake from the most peaceful night of sleep he’d experienced in years, maybe even EVER. He was holding Cas in close to him and he woke up with the tendrils of spiky hair swaying beneath his nose. "Was Cas asleep?" He thought to himself but it didn’t take long for the angel to answer his question by grinding his ass back against Dean’s already hard cock. 

“Mm, you were right insatiable is the perfect word.” Dean said before thinking of all the delicious ways his angel was going to kill him.

Cas reached behind him and grabbed Dean’s ass pulling him in so he could feel the hardness of Dean’s cock rub against his ass cheeks.

“Aren’t you sore sweetie?” Dean said as he kissed Cas’ shoulder. He thought it better to ask than assume the Angel was unharmed.

As if it were an insult, Castiel rolled over roughly to straddle Dean and pull the hunter's arms over his head effectively trapping him. “Dean, you cannot hurt me. I think that I’m quite capable of healing a slight burn within 9 hours while you were passed out recouperating.” He said it stoically but it grew into a slight smirk. 

“God, that’s hot” Dean meant to think it internally but instead he accidentally said it aloud. Making Castiel’s smirk grow even wider.

Cas leaned down next to his hunter’s ear, with the deep gravelly voice he said “Your turn Dean.”

“Cas, wait can’t we talk about this first?” Dean spewed as instinct... not completely sure of how he felt about bottoming. 

“No I think the time for conversation is over Dean, don’t worry I wouldn’t hurt you.” Cas says as he removes his hands from Dean’s arms and slides down.

Dean thinks it will be nice to have control over his arms and hands again but when he goes to move them it’s as if an invisible force is still very much holding them down. 

“Uh, Cas. Why can’t I move my damn arms?” He said somewhat pissed off.

“Do I need to gag you as well or would you rather do that yourself? We both know how you feel about being restrained Dean.” Cas said, riding even higher over the power he felt surging through him as he became the more dominant.

Dean felt himself harden and blush at the same time. Damn he couldn’t even argue, the power trip Cas was on sent blood rushing straight to his dick. He was ready to trust his angel. He could do this for him. So he bit his lip and stayed silent.

“That’s better.” Cas said before sliding some lube across his fingers and slowly entering Dean’s tight hole with a single digit. Dean’s hole clenched but when Cas looked in his eyes it opened fairly quickly. 

“Mmm that’s it Dean open up for me, I need you to be ready for me.” Cas whispered in the hunter's ear before kissing him gently and sliding his finger in deeper. Cas tugged at Dean’s lips and even sucked them in his mouth while pressing against the edges of the tight hole. 

Dean couldn’t stifle the moan any longer it felt good. Really good, as in I didn’t expect rainbows to fly out of my unicorn ass good. Cas took that as more than enough encouragment and slid in another finger.

Dean’s tight ass squeezed around him but it was opening wilingly. Cas scissored his fingers making room for himself inside Dean. Finally, he thought Dean was ready. He slid more lube on his fingers before stroking it down his cock. He lifted Dean’s legs and spread him open, lining up his cock he popped the head in and Dean’s body shook. For a moment Cas thought he may have moved too soon but Dean let out a growling moan that would only imply that it felt pleasurable. 

Castiel’s smile returned and he slowly slid himself in deeper. The tight heat of Dean’s ass was more than enough to drive him crazy so he tried very unsucessfully to focus on anything else. He pushed deeper, and Dean cried out again.

“Oh God Cas, Oh my God!” Dean screamed. 

Cas smiled he was barely over halfway inside and Dean was already writhing under him. With a jut of his hips he slid in even further still leaving himself an inch or two to suprise Dean.

“God Cas, I think I can feel you in my stomach.” Dean chuckled thinking the angel was finally all inside him.

Castiel pushed the last two inches in hard. His balls slapping hard against Dean’s ass. 

“Fuck” was all Dean could say before Cas pulled out almost entirely.

Dean wrapped his legs around the Angel’s ass in an attempt to pull him back in.

Cas smiled. Using an inhuman amount of strength Cas lifted Dean’s legs and pushed the hunters knees back to his chest and held them there.

Dean groaned with the excitement of being manhandled. He wasn’t sure why this was such a turn on but it really was. 

Cas slid desprately into Dean again. Hungrily taking more and more pushing deeper into Dean’s body.

“Cas, I’m gonna cum.” Dean screamed. 

“Not yet Dean, Not until I say so.” Cas slid a finger across Dean’s balls and a surge traveled through him.

Dean was slightly confused. Until he felt his orgasm quiver to a stop. What the hell did Cas do to him? He thought about it but didn't complain.Castiel slid in deeper and harder thrusting mercilessly while Dean had no choice but to be overpowered with pleasure. 

“Fuck, you really are going to kill me Cas.” Dean said as his legs were shaking uncontrollably.

Finally Cas tapped his balls again and they came together writhing and pumping through the orgasm. 

Dean’s body still shaking his hands fell apart, and his legs slid down when Cas pulled out of him. 

Both men laid in silence for a little while just enjoying the peace that came with the feeling of them being together. The world slipped by as they just held each other.

A vibration on the night table pushed Dean back to reality as he picked up his phone.

“Hey Sammy What’s up?” He said smiling into the phone.

“Dean, uh.. are you um.. ready to go?” Sam said it as if he didn’t really want to know if he wasn’t.

“Yeah, Sam give me a few to take a shower and we’ll meet you in the lobby for Breakfast." 

“We’ll?” Sam said reluctantly.

Crap Dean hadn’t thought he’d just opened his mouth. “Uh yeah, me and Cas we will uh meet you in the lobby.” Dean said closing his phone, needing to not have this conversation before coffee.

Dean took a quick shower and Cas had thought about joining him but overhearing the conversation he thought maybe it was better to get to Sam as quickly as possible.

 

30 Minutes later they were packed and in the lobby with hot black coffee and warm buttery waffles. Dean couldn’t imagine anything better than the last 12 hours of his life. 

“So are you guys, like together now or something?” Sam said trying not to make a big deal out of it but he really wanted to know.

“Uhm Yeah, We are.” Dean said smiling at Castiel bigger than Sam had seen in a long time. Castiel smiled back just as brightly and shook his head in agreement. That was all that was needed to convince Sam that this was a good thing, maybe even a great thing.

Sam smiled back at the two he could get used to this. 

 

Sam answered his phone

” Yeah Bobby? Whatchya got?

“Oh really?”

“You sure Bobby?” 

“Yeah okay man, Thanks. Call me when you got something.”

Sam hung up with a smug and very new look on his face. Dean wondered what Bobby had said to make his brother look that way. 

“Uh, Sam? What was that?”

“It seems that all the Supernatural evil in the Tri-state area was um... estinguished around 11:35 p.m. last night. Any idea what that was about?” Sam said as he chuckled to himself.

“No, what the hell are you talking about?” Dean said while Cas blushed ferociously.

“Well, Bobby said there was something like a Supernatural Angelic blast that hit the area last night and it seems to have taken out all of the demons, monsters, and all other things that go bump in the night.” Sam said still smling, knowing exactly what it was.

“What would cause something like that? I mean shouldn’t we be worried that something can just go around smiting all supernatural evils in a tri-state area?” Dean said still confused about why his brother seemed to be so incredibly giddy at this thought.

“Dean, I think what Sam was refferring to was the uhm activities that we experienced last night.’ Cas leaned in to say it as quietly as he could but Sam still overheard and barked out a huge laugh. 

Dean was mostly shocked and only slightly embarrassed. “So you’re saying that us... last night ...we... we... ganked all all the evil sonsabitches in what a 200 mile radius? Wow, Well we should do that more often.” Dean said with a chuckle.

All three of them officially laughing at this point. This was one of the few moments that would be treasured by all three of the Special men sitting in that beige lobby enjoying a Complimentary Breakfast offered at a reasonably un-shitty hotel. This would be the start of something even more beautiful and wonderful than the three had ever discovered.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed and it seemed like some form of happiness had finally found the Winchesters. Usually there are some issues starting off when co-workers decide to enter into romantic relationships.

If having a fight about something small is embarrassing in an office building, you could understand how it would be presumably worse if you were dropped in...let’s say the middle of a war zone.

Having said that, Dean Winchester has always known the business of compartmentalizing. Hell..LITERALLY HELL ... has it’s own compartment! He tried to delete file.. so to speak, but it’s a really bad virus that just won’t go away. Luckily, he’s got it pushed so far down that it only pops up in nightmares. Castiel helps with that when he can, sometimes just by being in the room.

The guys carry on as if nothing has changed. Sam usually does research, because... well to be truthful Dean is just as good at research but he doesn't enjoy it.. like at all.. so he tries to pass most of it to Sam. Then, they interview people when needed, usually as some abstractedly named FBI agents. Then they figure out what the hell is really going on and gank it. As it turns out the Angelic Nuclear Bomb only works the first time. Doesn't stop Dean from trying though.

 

It’s nearly a month of smooth sailing, before anything seems out of place. They are sitting at a 60’s themed diner just outside Denver, Colorado.

One reason the problem occurs is because Dean is the least touchy-feely guy to have ever existed. When they are all together very few people think it’s more than just three guys having a meal or hanging out, depending on the activity. Dean doesn't hold hands, Dean doesn't change the way they interact except when they are alone.

Another reason that there’s a problem, Castiel is jealous. Unbelievably jealous! He is jealous in the sense that a two-year old would be jealous. That’s mine you’re not playing with it, hissy fit thrown, jealous. And just maybe he might wish Dean would do more of those things that Dean doesn't do. Like a good angel that knows his man though, he doesn't bring that up and cause a chick-flick moment that Dean so enthusiastically hates.

The final reason being The waitress makes a mistake of openly hitting on Dean which in turn brings down the wrath of Castiel. Well some of the wrath, he still argues it could have been worse. If it were possible he may have literally bitten her head off. However, Angels don’t bite so he decided metaphorically decapitating her would be the most suitable choice of punishment.

After basically man-handling them both out of the diner Sam is left to referee the whole complete mess.

“Guys, what the hell?” Sam said as he took shotgun in the Impala.

“That harlot should have kept her hands to herself and we wouldn't be in this position.” Castiel said erupting with anger.

 

If Dean wouldn't have noticed how insanely upset Cas was this would be the moment where he’d break out laughing. Okay so he couldn't help himself that shit was funny.

“DEAN!” Sam yelled from his side trying to tell him how inappropriate he was being.

“What Man? I can’t help it he’s adorable when he’s angry.” Dean said and that just sparked the rage that was already running through Castiel.

“I could show you angry Dean Winchester and I say with certainty that you would not like it.” Castiel fumed in the backseat. He used the (angel of the lord) tone that made Dean’s entire being shiver.

Castiel would have just flown away but even he realized that wouldn't be the way to solve the problem.

“I’m sorry! Cas I am, but you gotta know that I’m not gonna cheat on you with some sleazy unattractive waitress from a random diner.” Dean said trying to watch the road but still eyeing the back seat at every possible opportunity.

“No Dean, I know no such thing. Maybe the next waitress would not be so sleazy or unattractive. Perhaps I would not be there to remind you not to indulge yourself.” Castiel said with genuine concern.

“Castiel!” This time it was Sam speaking. “How could you say something like that?” Sam said gawking at the Angel as if he’d said the sky was falling.

 

“Cas I would never cheat on you, it’s not the kind of person I am.” Dean said calmly.

“I’m fairly certain if picking up cheap waitresses, or trashy college whores in bars were an olympic sport you’d have the gold medal.” Castiel said still too angry to bite back his words.

Sam sat in the front seat speechless. Dean just laughed even though he knew he shouldn't. He was proud of his angel, that would have been quite a good joke if he hadn’t said it in anger.

“Cas, It doesn't happen often, but when I’m in a relationship I don’t have sex with other people. Now that you and I are together, that’s all I need.” Dean said trying very hard to explain his idea of monogamy to his angel.

“That doesn't stop them.” Castiel said quietly almost as if he were an abused puppy, kicked over and over again. The anger had subsided and now all he was left with was guilt and shame and remnants of all the sinister thoughts of people who’d wanted HIS Dean.

“What?” Dean said curiously.

“They all want you, I can hear their thoughts. They treat you as a sex object in their minds and I am the one who must endure it.” Cas stops and it seems both Winchesters are now speechless, so he continues.

“The worst part is that most of them first look for signs that you are bonded, but when they find none their imaginations tend to run wild. Which leads me to wonder if they knew you were spoken for would I still have to listen to all the filthy fantasies they have about you.” Castiel figured this was where he’d stop. He knew there was so much more to say but he also understood he had said too much.

They rode in silence for another few miles before Dean pulled into a hotel (yes hotel because they had upgraded..almost everything but that’s another story.) parking lot. Sam went inside to get their rooms and Dean remained quiet. Sam returned long enough to get his bag from the trunk and hand Dean his own room key. Dean stepped out of the Impala while Castiel stayed inside. He grabbed his bag from the still opened trunk and then closed it.

“You coming?” Dean said as he tapped on the window near his boyfriend’s face.

Castiel stepped out. “I wasn't sure you’d want me to.” He said bashfully.

Dean holds the doors open as they both walk into the hotel and their room. Even though Dean would like nothing more than to throw his angel down and show him exactly how loved he is, he’s decided that might have been a source of the problem.

They both sit on the bed each in their own respective corners.

“Cas, I’m not good with words but I’ll do my best to try here okay?” Dean said. Castiel responded with a nod so he continued.

“Sometimes I take you for granted. You know me so well that I sometimes don’t think to tell you things because I expect that you know them already. It’s not really fair of me to do that to you.” He says shakily.

“I do know you Dean, I have known your soul for years. It is your mind and your habits that concern me. Your soul is pure and wants for nothing but the safety and happiness of others. I've seen that in your relationship with Sam more than anyone. I know you Dean Winchester, that does not mean I could anticipate your actions.” Castiel says with more composure than he’s exhibited since the whole incident went down.

“No one can know what their partner is going to do, well except for maybe psychics or whatever but you get what I’m saying. It’s not about knowing I won’t take home some waitress when you aren't around. It’s about trusting that I love you enough not to do that.” Dean said.

It took a minute for him to realize he’d just told Cas he loved him for the first time. It was probably that look of awe that was on Castiel’s face that really convinced him that he’d just said it.

“You love me?” Castiel said as if he wasn't sure he wanted to ask. He realized by asking again, Dean would either have to profess it as truth or as a distortion of words. He knew Dean hadn’t meant to say it, what he needed to know was if he’d felt it anyway.

Dean thought for a minute about retracing the steps he took to get here but the look on Castiel’s face was enough to deter him from waiting too long to respond.

“Of course, I’m just not.. it’s not easy.. Sometimes I just don’t know I need to say it. Hell I don’t even say it to Sam very often, one of us is almost always dying or so close to Death we can see him. I’m sorry Castiel, you should never have to guess at how much you mean to me. I’ll do better, I promise.” Dean says hoping that would be enough.

“I Love You Dean Winchester” Castiel responds.

“Love you too Cas.” Dean says before he’s being pulled hard against the bed and covered in kisses.

It doesn't take long before both men are pulling and tugging at clothing in desperation. Their bodies pushed together with a surging heat that seems almost foreign every time.

“Cas let me show you, this is one way I can show you that I love you.” Dean said slowing things down. Moving slowly and seductively down his partners body.

Castiel opens his mouth as if he were going to say something but gasps instead when he feels Dean’s mouth take him in. The pressure of Dean’s jaws clenched tight around him is enough to make his body tremble. His hand instinctively goes to the back of his lover’s neck and then slides up to stroke gently through the short prickly hair. The pleasure makes it hard for him to keep his eyes open but watching Dean take him, is far more appealing than the darkness behind his eyelids.

Dean pops his mouth off long enough to slide a tongue down the shaft and pull Cas’ balls in his mouth one at a time. Sucking and teasing them with his lips. His hand stroking gently up and down the shaft twisting and squeezing near the head.

“You are so beautiful baby, let me taste you. Dean says quickly before sliding his tongue over the drop of pre-cum sitting on the head.

“Dean, Yes Dean!” Castiel pants as he watches his lover taste the cum from his cock.

Dean drops his head and slides further and further. He sucks in harder around the throbbing cock. His hands squeeze Cas’ thighs further apart as he pulls himself down even harder. It doesn't take long before he feels Cas’ balls tighten up and he sucks tight around the head as the cum pours out.

Castiel’s cock softens for a brief second until he pulls Dean up into a kiss. His tongue searching Dean’s mouth until he tastes himself from Dean’s tongue. He soon understands why Dean finds the taste fruity.

Castiel looks at Dean’s clothing as if it has sinned against him personally. With a simple thought Dean is naked and laying displayed on the bed.

Dean laughs, “Do you always have to mojo my clothes away Cas? Can’t you just ask me to take them off, or hell you could even take them off for me.”

Cas just stares at him. “They were in my way Dean.”

Dean laughs harder this time. “You know I still can’t find my favorite Metallica shirt.”

“That’s because Sam has mistakenly put it in his bag.” Castiel says as if discussing the weather and not wrapping his hand around Dean’s cock and pulling on it.

“Dude, no brother talk while you’re touching my dick.” Dean said, not laughing anymore.

“Why? You seem to always be calling out for my father.” Cas replied with a huge smirk.

Dean went back to laughing quickly. “You’re amazing Cas.”

Seconds later Castiel was holding a bottle of lube and staring at it.

“What’s wrong?” Dean said.

“Nothing I’m just adjusting the temperature of the lubricant.” Castiel said.

He opened the bottle and squirted some on his hand and when it touched against Dean’s cock he could feel the warmth radiating through him.

“That’s so fucking hot.” Dean said.

“That was the point Dean.” Cas said chuckling.

His hand stroked the warm liquid from base to tip several times before he pulled his body forward and slid down on top of the throbbing cock.

“FUCK, FUCK,” Dean curses the whole time feeling Castiel’s tight heat wrap around him. After taking a moment to relax Castiel starts moving and pulling himself up and down on it. He moves faster and harder at Dean’s request and his own body’s urgency. His hips rotating slowly when he grinds down on Dean. Just before he cums Dean pulls Cas’ hips up and thrusts inside him hard. He knows just how to hit that spot in Cas that rips his orgasm out quickly. He thrusts a few times and Cas is spilling cum all over again and the sight of that brings Dean over the edge.

After catching his breath Dean leans over for a kiss. Cas was more than willing to comply.

“What are the others?” Cas said

“Huh?” Dean responded completely oblivious to what Cas was talking about.

“You said that was one way to show me you loved me. I’m very curious about what the others might be.” Castiel responded with one of the biggest smiles he could make.

“Easy Tiger, I’ll show you some more soon I promise. Might even make you a list.” Dean says laughing.

 

 

Sam wakes up to a 3 am text.

DO NOT DISTURB, vacation-D

Sam figured that meant things had been worked out.

 

It took three days before the couple resurfaced long enough to say Hello to Sam. Despite his pleas, his brother continued to tell him just how convenient it was to be dating an angel. Thankfully it was mostly about Castiel’s ability to pop in an out of a room undetected. Occasionally he’d have to hear about how angels have no refractory period, or gag reflexes.

A week or so later though Sam thinks it might be worthwhile, because he’s never seen his brother this happy. He also gets to watch him squirm when the Roadhouse Crew start asking questions.

It was Christmas Eve and Ellen had shut down the bar for the day, so that they could have a drunken night of celebration, with just the family. Dean, Cas, Sam, Jo, Ash, Bobby and Ellen were all sitting around the bar. They all had a beer in front of them, even Castiel.

Dean had just started to take a drink when Jo asks. “So we know how you met but how did you guys finally get together?”

Dean choked hard on the beer in his throat and nearly spewed it out his nose. Coughing hard as it slipped down to his stomach.

“You know that’s funny I don’t even think I know. It’s like one day they weren't together and the next day they were. Tell us the story, what happened?” Sam said with a giant smirk on his face.

Sam was right he didn't know. But he knew if Dean was choking on the idea of telling, that it had to be embarrassing. Dean hadn’t thought about anyone asking. He’d been a professional liar most of his life but these people knew him, they knew him better than anyone, they’d know he was lying.

He was majorly freaking out at this point. He didn't want to tell people the reason He and Cas were together now was because he couldn't keep his hand off his dick or his thoughts to himself, or that it was the combination of both.

Everyone was looking at Dean to answer, but it was Castiel who finally responded.

“He prayed for me.” Cas said.

“Short and sweet and most of all honest.” Dean thought to himself I like it! He should have known that millisecond of happiness wouldn't last long though.

After the original “AWWS” wore down Jo continued.”What did he say? I bet he was freaking out.”

Dean was pretty sure he hated Jo. There was a time he’d loved her like a sister, a really incredibly short time he’d considered trying to date her, but right now he wanted to kick her in the throat to shut her up.

Now they were looking at Cas like he was the one to tell the story and while Dean was grateful not to be on the short end of the staring he couldn't help but panic. His angel wasn’t the most subtle person usually and he never really learned how to lie. It was official Dean was freaking out all over again.

Castiel smiled knowing how difficult this must be for Dean but he wouldn't put him through any more unnecessary hysteria.

“He pulled me close and asked me if I could have anything from him what I would want. I responded with Eternity.” Castiel said with a huge smile.

Dean physically melted, all the stress and worry and agony that had been sitting on his shoulders for the last few minutes disappeared.

He leaned in and wrapped an arm over Cas and whispered “I love you.”

That just made Castiel’s smile even bigger.

Everyone whooped and cheered and finally left them alone about the whole thing. There were tons of giggles and nudges when Sam and Bobby relayed the story about the Angel Bomb. That’s what it has officially been named now.

Ellen and Bobby took their respective roles in the Welcome to to the family speech, which in Dean’s eyes was totally unnecessary because Cas was already family.

Bobby made sure to give the angel a talkin’ to though.

Ellen told him the same but added that they would always have a place to call home if they chose to take some time off or if he could ever talk Dean into retirement.

Jo and Ash had given them hell but they both knew it was out of love.

When they get to the local hotel Sam stops just before giving Dean his key. “Do I want you to tell me the story of how you guys got really together?” He asked.

Dean couldn't help but laugh. “No Sammy, No you don’t.”


	5. Christmas At The Roadhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't say I didn't warn you, the gift giving process is drawn out dramatically but I really enjoyed thinking of neat gift ideas for everyone, I wanted to share it with you. If you want to skip over some of it feel free! You'll find no judgement here! Also I want to say this isn't actually part of the story I mean if you skip the thing entirely you're not gonna miss out on too much! That being said I still hope you enjoy it if you decided to read it!!

Before I tell you about what Christmas Day with the Winchesters/Singer/Harvelles/crowd is like, I should probably go back and explain the (upgrades) that I mentioned was another story... well see it really is.

They were in Festus, MO on their way to Montana to gank a Banshee when they made the pit stop that changed everything. Sam walked through the isles of a convenience mart and picked up some food, well if you can call it that. Dean joined him after pumping a healthy amount of money into the gas tank of his beloved car.

Dean threw his junk on top of Sam’s when they got to the counter. Sam saw a weird light bouncing off one of the glass display cases. It looked like someone was shining a flashlight on it but they weren't. He looked closer and the light was gone but he could see lottery tickets gleaming through the glass. Sam was never one to bet on his luck. Yeah, they’d survived shit most people couldn't dream of. However, no one in their right minds would have ever thought the Winchesters were lucky.

I guess you can probably see where this is going, You are smart readers!

The guys mutually decided that instead of going crazy and splurging it all. They would modify a few things and put most of it in a bank with two random fake names on the account. They hadn’t changed much, except they stopped using the fake credit cards, they didn't need to hustle pool, and they’d went a step up in hotels. They weren't staying at the Hilton every week but once in a while they’d trade some off-brand seedy crack den of a motel in for a Best Western or Super 8.

They always discussed it before spending more than $100 which you would probably think was weird, but they were simple guys with simple needs. While neither of them would really deny the other anything, they always felt better when they’d gotten approval.

They bought some new clothes, not designer jeans or nothin but a few nice things. Sam bought a new laptop, Dean bought a brand new leather journal similar to his dad’s. Little things like that but nothing too big.

They briefly considered buying a house but thought it was better to put that off until they were going to actually spend time in one. All in all I can say that no amount of money could change the boys that much. Trust me when I say, THEY WERE LOADED!

That brings us back to Christmas in Nebraska with the family. They had already mutually decided what would be the best gift for each person, then picked up their own smaller gift for everyone. It felt incredibly good to be able to spoil the only people left who’d really given a damn about them.

Christmas Morning: Harvelle’s Roadhouse

Ellen was cooking up a storm in the back and Bobby was trying very hard not to let anyone piss her off, or let her piss herself off. Believe it or not, that was a difficult job sometimes. Ellen was a kind and forgiving woman but when the stress of holiday meals was on her shoulders you wanted to stay damn far away.

Dean and Sam brought their gifts in and sat them under the tree, now noticing Ash had strung garland made of fishing wire and beer tabs around the Charlie Brownesque tree. They both laughed hysterically.

“Only Ash!” Dean said.

Sam just smiled and laughed a little louder.

“Where’s that fine piece of Angel you have D?” Jo hollered from behind the bar.

“He’ll be here soon, said he still had to get something.” Dean yelled back to her.

They all sat around the bar telling stories from hunts through-out the year, or years if no one had heard it or someone asked for a re-tell. That happened a lot actually. Bobby was the best at re-telling stories. Sometimes entirely different scenarios happened but no one said anything about it.

Soon dinner was on the table and Cas still hadn’t shown up. Dean was starting to worry. He played it off for everyone else though. He finally headed to the bathroom and locked the door.

“Cas? You okay? Everyone’s getting ready to eat. They are all asking about you.” Dean said.

It took a few minutes but Cas swooshed in not long after that.

“I apologize for my absence, it took a little longer than I expected to find what I was looking for.”

Everyone told him not to worry about it and his face grew into a smile soon after he sat down next to Dean. They made polite conversation as they ate more than enough for twice as many people. Castiel even tried a little of everything, he’d taken to Mac-n-Cheese like Dean to a bacon cheeseburger. He ate nearly a whole plate of just Mac-N-Cheese.

“Ellen, this is delicious. I don’t know what this is but it’s amazing.” Castiel said somewhat in awe.

Everyone laughed at the thought that he’d never experienced macaroni and cheese before. But Ellen thanked him for his compliment and they moved forward. Dean was excited about the pie, Ellen always made pie. It was almost as good as he remembers his mom’s being, Almost.

“Before Desert, we should open presents.” Ellen said.

Dean literally groaned like a two year old. He was excited for the presents sure, but it was PIE. How could he not be disappointed?

Ellen and Bobby wrangled everyone into a semi-circle around the tree. Bobby was in charge of passing things out. They had a tradition of everyone compiling their own stack of gifts and then taking the time that each person would pass theirs out one at a time. For example, Sam would have a complete stack of all the gifts he’d bought. And when it was his turn, he would pass them out one by one. Each person got a jolt of joy watching their gifts being opened and every gift got it’s own moment. Everyone seemed to like it best that way.

When Bobby was handing the gifts out he noticed that Sam and Dean had bought everyone twice, he didn't understand it but he didn't draw attention to it either. First it was Jo’s turn. She was so excited, she was bouncing. She passed her gifts out to everyone and then named the order that she wanted them opened. First of course was Ellen.

Ellen tore back the almost perfect wrapping and saw a small velvet box.

“Joanna Beth you better not have spent some outrageous amount of hard earned money on me now.” She said.

Jo rolled her eyes “Just open it Momma.” She said with a huge smile.

Ellen opened the box to find a Silver locket hanging on a thick silver chain. A small heart-shaped diamond that she hoped was fake placed directly in the center. Tears were brimming in her eyes. She opened the small silver pocket and found her wedding picture and on the other side a recent photo of Jo. That was all it took as the tears spilled over.

“I’m gonna get you back for this Joanna.” She said smiling and crying.

“I love you too momma.” Jo said giving her a nice long hug.

Next Jo made Ash open his.

“Alright babe, just what I wanted!” Ash screamed as he held up the reciept for two cases of beer.

Jo had been buying Ash beer for Christmas since she was old enough to legally do so. But every year she’d find new ways of telling him that was what he had got. The first year she’d just stuck a bow on a 12 pack. The next she’d wrapped a case, the next she’d even went as far as making a video of her buying it, burning it to disc, and wrapping the disc up and giving it to him. But he was always happy with it.

Next was Bobby, Jo handed him a present with a smile almost as bright as the one she’d had for her mom. Bobby ripped back the paper and saw an old book that was chalked full of Supernatural lore. He was smiling.

“Thanks sweetheart.” He said lovingly.

“Yea, no problem old man.” She snipped back.

She handed Dean and Cas theirs at the same time. Everyone was looking confused but she smiled and just said “Trust me”

So they unwrapped them together and found His and His bathrobes. Everyone laughed even Cas thought it was hilarious.

“Thank You Jo,” Dean said smiling. Cas nodded in agreement.

Sam was last to open Jo’s gift. He looked at her and smiled before opening it completely.

He was shocked, it was a picture of his dad. He was smiling and looked incredibly happy.

“I was going through some old stuff back in the office, I found that thought one of you might want it. I almost gave it to Dean. But when I asked mom when that was taken, I knew it was yours.” Jo said.

Sam looked up confused.

“What do you mean?”

Jo chewed her lip like she wasn't sure if she should talk about it or not.

“I know this is a bit of a sore spot for you Sam. Mom told me that John came in that night demanding a celebration. When momma asked him why, He said that he wanted to be proud of his youngest son for getting a full-ride to Stanford.” Jo said worriedly.

Before Sam could speak, Ellen started.

“Sam, your daddy walked in a mess that night. He looked like someone hit him with a train. I think he knew you’d go no matter what he said. He wanted to take one night of being proud before he let the worry and fear of losing you over take him. Was one of the best nights of my life, seein’ your old man that happy.”

Sam broke a little, tears streaming down his face.

“Thank you Jo” Was all he could say.

“Eh it was nothing, I bought that frame at Wal-mart you can thank momma for the picture.”

They went on with the present opening, Ellen and Bobby had handed theirs out next. It was practical stuff, like hunting supplies, clothes, etc..

Ash got everyone the same thing he always did, a homemade certificate for Dr. Badass technical support.

Finally it was Dean’s turn. He’d always made it a point to get everyone something that would make them laugh. Dean’s favorite gift on Christmas was always the laughs.

Ellen opened her’s first and it didn't surprise her that it was a shirt with a list of reasons people couldn't date Jo, with a picture of Jo on the back. Everyone was laughing, as she read them off.

Bobby opened a photo album full of pictures that Sam had taken. It started with one of Dean stealing a bottle of Bobby’s favorite scotch and ended with Dean’s head hung over the toilet in regret. Bobby cracked up at that.

“Serves you right idjit.” He said.

Ash opened a typed list of youtube cat videos

Sam opened his to find a Sexy Devil costume he’d picked up near Halloween.

“Real funny Jerk.” Sam said.

Dean just laughed and laughed.

Castiel opened his last and realized it was a new cell phone, He looked a little disappointed.

“What’s wrong baby?” Dean asked.

“Nothing, It’s a very nice gift Dean.” Castiel said still looking disappointed.

“Here let me call you so you can have my number saved” Dean said grabbing the phone from Cas.

It rang “Angel” by Aerosmith played, a couple people chuckled but everyone was still a little confused... that only lasted a second.

Dean put his phone on speaker and everyone heard the operator say “You have reached the voice mailbox of ..” and Castiel saying. “I don’t understand, why do you want me to say my name? Followed by a series of beeps.”

Everyone including Castiel were holding their stomachs bowled over laughing.

There was no confusion any more. Castiel was happy and so was everyone else. Yeah Dean was pretty sure this was the best Christmas EVER, and it wasn't even over yet.

Next was Sam’s turn.

Jo opened an art set, she’d told Sam once that she loved drawing but never really had the time. Sam insisted she make time.

Ash opened a gift certificate for Best Buy.

Bobby opened a new leather jacket and a trucker’s hat.

Ellen opened a Spa Bathroom set, before she could complain Sam told her she really did need to learn how to take a break and pamper herself every once in a while.

Dean opened his and found an old faded index card with food items on it.

“Uh Sam?” Dean said.

Sam smiled and told him it was a precise recipe for the bacon cheeseburger from his favorite diner.

He was ecstatic and handed it to Ellen right away. He told her he’d pick it back up when they had a kitchen but until then he wanted her to keep it safe for him.

Castiel was the last to open Sam’s gift, and Dean was surprised to find it wrapped in newspaper. They hadn’t done that in a few years. Castiel tore the paper slowly and was speechless.

It was a strap of leather almost identical to the one Dean wore and on the end dangled a W and a pair of wings.

“The wings were an obvious choice, but I wanted you to know I consider you family so I added the W for Winchester.” Sam said happily.

“Thank you Sam I am very touched by this.” Castiel hugged him and continued. “Would now be the time everyone can open my gifts?”

“Yes!” Dean said enthusiastically. He didn't really know how well this was going to go. Cas had told him that gift giving was foreign to angels but he would try. Dean was comforted by the fact that these people weren't exactly what you’d call difficult or picky. That seemed to ease his mind most of all.

When Bobby opened his and discovered it was a rock, Dean started to worry just a little more.

“That’s from The Roman Colosseum, I thought that might be something you’d like to have.” He said shyly.

Bobby was speechless, well for a minute.

“I own a piece of one of the seven wonders of the ancient world?” Bobby was smiling now. Dean was far less concerned.

“Good job, Feathers.” Bobby said and Castiel smiled.

Ash opened some computer part and freaked out he figured out it was a piece of the first Computer ever created. Castiel didn't even have to tell him. He just figured it out, he’s that big of a geek.

Jo opened hers to find a ring that had a small onyx stone nestled in the top. Castiel told her she didn't really seem like the flashy diamond kind of girl and she hugged him tightly.

Sam opened his to find what looked like a flash drive.

“Cas? What is this?” Sam said curiously.

“The Library.” Castiel responded.

“Okay? You mean like a list of libraries or something?”

“No Sam, it’s the library of Heaven. It contains almost all knowledge that’s ever existed. I thought that would be something someone with your love of education could put to good use.”

Sam was floored.

“You better share idjit.” Bobby puffed a little jealous but happy for Sam.

“Wow, I don’t really know what to say. Thanks Cas, this is amazing.” Sam said pulling his best friend in for a hug.

Dean wasn't at all worried about his gift right now. He was just happy to see his family happy.

“Ellen I didn't forget you but I think it’s best if we discuss your gift later?” He spoke and she nodded.

“Dean I’m not sure what you will think but I hope that it’s suitable” Cas handed him a cheap MP3 Player. It wasn't wrapped so it threw Dean off at first.

“Push Play.” Castiel said with a very quiet smile.

Dean hit the small circle and almost started crying immediately. The sound echoed through his head.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

He could hear his Mother’s voice playing through the small rectangle in his hand. He tried his best not to cry but before the song was over he and Sam were both spilling tears.

He just grabbed Cas and pulled him close unable to speak. Hoping that he would understand how much of a true gift this was.

Everyone noticed a large pile of gifts in the center of the circle and they were curious.

So once they pulled themselves together Sam and Dean tried to explain. They told everyone about the lottery, though they didn't say exactly how much.

“Basically we just wanted to do a little something extra for everyone, It may seem like too much but we’d really appreciate if you would accept our gifts. There is no one left on this earth that means more to us than the people in this room. We wanted to show you how much we appreciate all you guys do for us.” Sam said.

Sam handed Ellen an envelope. She cried a little when she found that the mortgage on the bar had been paid in full in her name.

Jo cried when she found an application to a prestigious art school, and a letter from a bank saying they’d set her up with a college fund. Sam made sure she knew she was allowed to go to any school she wanted, but he’d thought she might want to try the art school first.

Bobby’s house was already paid for so the boys decided they’d do something different for him. They gave him a deed to a large building a few miles down the road from his house. Then they told him they were going to set it up to be HQ for hunters. They were gonna hire some staff and maybe even make one of the floors a Supernatural Library. They wanted him to be the CEO of it so to speak. He was thrilled.

Sam gave Dean a picture of an old Harley motorcycle, and told him that it was his and if he wanted to fix it up himself All the parts would be paid for, but if he wanted someone else to do it that was okay too. Dean smiled and thanked him.

Dean gave Sam an application for Stanford Law School.

“Listen you don’t have to do anything, you don’t have to go you don’t have to hunt. This is just the best way I could say that I’m proud of you and I want you to go after whatever it is that you want Sammy.” Dean said.

Everyone in the room was shocked into silence, Sam was as well. But he hugged Dean and said he’d think about it for a while.

Sam and Dean both gave Cas a credit card. They told him there would be a lot of shopping in the future as they gave him his real gift. Which were lessons in being human. He couldn't have smiled bigger.

After everyone settled down Castiel asked Ellen if he could speak to her alone.

“Sure honey just come with me and we can talk while I reheat dessert.” She said.

They made their way back through to the kitchen.

“The gift that I was hoping to give you was quite personal, It’s something I wished to show you but I want your permission to do so first. I wouldn't want to cause you any more pain that you've already been through.” He said shyly.

“What the hell are you givin me boy?” She said with a smile.

“I have the ability to show you William’s heaven.”

“What?” She said almost choking on air.

“I can show you a message from your husband. It will play like a video and you can see what he’s doing in Heaven. I did not want to push it on you, but I should say I think you would find it quite pleasant.” Castiel said as he nervously bit his lip.

“YES! YES! God YES! Show me” Everyone heard Ellen screaming from the back and decided they might wanna see what’s going on.

“Dean!!!” She screamed.

He went running, Stopping once he found Ellen embracing Cas like it was the last hug she was ever going to have.

“Go on Sweetheart, you tell everyone what you did for me.” Ellen said.

Everyone was stacked tightly together at this point. Castiel blushing shyly.

“I collected a message from William to Ellen and Jo, I wanted to ask for permission before showing it though. I didn't want to upset anyone.”

“Play it, Play it!” Jo screamed.

Suddenly the lights were all out and there was a version of a giant theater screen in the middle of the room. Everyone saw Bill standing there, waving.

“Hey El, Hi Sunshine. I know I know, you’re probably chewing me out. Talking about how grown up you are now. But, Joanna Beth Harvelle you’ll always be my sunshine. I miss you girls, but make no mistake I want you taking your sweet time to get here. I've got plenty of room. Even got my own version of the Roadhouse up here. I don’t spend too much time there though it’s not the same without you. I just wanted to say I’m sorry for leaving you all on your own but from what this angel tells me you've been doing some pretty amazing things. You've got some good men looking out for ya. I won’t keep you much longer but know that I’m willing to wait, that I’m always watching over you gir-women I guess now. Merry Christmas I love you!” He said.

Tears and cheers filled the room.

“Yeah Best Christmas EVER!” Dean proclaimed.


	6. Winging in the New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little drawn out as well but I wanted to set off the new Chapters/Spin off I haven't made my mind up yet! Anyway hope you guys enjoy it! Please feel free to comment or leave me some kudos luv! <3

Chapter 6: Winging in the New Year.

 

They all decided to make the road trip up to Sioux Falls. Bobby wanted to check out the new Hunter HQ and he had more room for everyone. Ellen decided it was worth it to shut the Roadhouse down for the weekend despite the few stragglers they usually got for New Year’s Eve.

Jo and Ash rode with the Winchester crew and Bobby and Ellen took his truck. Everyone was still buzzing on a post-Christmas high. Jo sitting a little closer to Ash, nobody really saying anything about it. They stopped at a reject gas station and Dean came out with armloads of crappy food.

Sam looked at him with disgust.

“What? You can’t do road trips without road trip snack food Sammy.” He said grinning.

“Dean it’s not exactly a road trip its like 6 hours.” Sam chided.

Everyone else was holding their hands out begging for the sugar and fat passing as food. Sam decided it was useless so he gave up with little argument.

Even Cas had taken to candy bars. Almost any kind of candy really. When Sam first noticed he remembered Gabriel fondly and thought maybe the sweet-tooth was an Angel thing.

Barely two hours later everyone in the back seat was disgustingly tired and passed out. Sam laughed when he caught Dean sneaking peeks at his sleeping angel in the rear view mirror.

“You really do love him don’t you?” Sam said through the chuckles.

Expecting something witty or insulting back he was actually surprised when Dean just said “Yeah, I really do.”

Sam had known for a long time that Dean loved Cas maybe even before Dean knew. He just never thought Dean would openly admit it, of course he never really thought Dean would be in a gay relationship with his angel best friend either though so this year was a whole new level of shocking. He couldn't be happier though. Well maybe just slightly, he still ached for something of his own.

He spent the next hour thinking silently about the application for Stanford Law that Dean had given him for Christmas. He didn't even know that was what he wanted anymore. He’d thought a lot about pursuing social work or maybe even children/teen counseling. Sam knew enough to know that some of the things he’d been through were enough to drive anyone insane. He also knew that he’d made it through, and there were plenty of kids who didn't have a brother like Dean looking out for them.

Most of all Sam knew he wanted to learn, he wanted to grow as a person, and a college degree was something he was definitely interested in. He’d think more about it later, there wasn't any real reason to rush himself. He was pretty happy with the way his life was right now.

Pretty soon they’d reached Bobby’s house and everyone unpacked their bags. Sam, Dean, Bobby and Cas went to check out the new space.

They stopped in front of an 9 story building. It was huge and almost completely covered in re-enforced glass windows. The boys had spent a good portion of their savings on this concept alone, but they knew it was more for everyone than it was for themselves or Bobby even.

The Building read "Singer Security." Hoping they could pass it off as a private security firm. 

They instructed him on how to unlock the front door. They had it set up with some impressive surveillance equipment and extremely advanced security essentials, Bobby noticed. Inside it was even more amazing. Everything was clean and professional with a personal touch.

They’d managed to ward the building inside the walls. There were no visible marks on the structure but even Cas had some difficulty getting in. It had taken a few attempts but finally they’d worked out a sigil against angels that excluded Castiel. He had to walk through the door though, no poofing in and out.

The bottom floor looked the same as any other office building and the elevator needed a special key and pass-code. They stopped briefly on the second floor that was a small cafeteria, before heading up to the third floor.

When Bobby stepped out he thought maybe he was in heaven. It was a training floor with walls full of guns and ammo. There was a small shooting range set up on one side and boxing ring on the other.

They went on up to the fourth floor and they had a small lab stocked with supernatural supplies. Anything you needed for any kind of ritual they had known about was there.

The fifth floor was a classroom setting, Bobby asked about that. They told him that Garth offered to teach anyone who was looking to become a hunter, or anyone who wanted to refresh their skills. Sam added on that they were still looking for someone to counsel anyone interested in becoming a hunter full time.

“Too many people get themselves killed in acts of revenge. We want to make sure they know what they are getting into. No one likes anyone going in blind and this is where they can learn and train and maybe even deal with some of the issues that plague people left behind.” Sam said.

Bobby was almost in tears, he gestured toward the elevator to tell them to keep going.

The sixth floor was full of bookshelves and computer stations.

“This must be the library.” Bobby said as he looked around.

“Yeah, it’s going to be so much better now though. I had no idea Cas was going to get such an amazing Christmas Present.” Sam replied.

Castiel blushed a little making sure to tell Sam it wasn't really any trouble.

Floor Seven and Eight were storage, There were some bins for random things but the back room was locked up extra tight and no one wanted to open it so Sam just told Bobby it was where they kept the cursed objects.

The top floor was a shock to almost all of them. Castiel was smiling like the caught hamburgular though.

They walked in and it looked like a living room.

“Uh Sam?” Dean asked.

“I thought it was supposed to be Gymnasium?” Sam said in response.

Dean turned to look at Sam but caught the look on Cas’ face instead.

“Cas?” He asked.

“Do you like it?” He said shyly.

“Yeah, Cas it’s awesome but what is it exactly?” Dean answered.

“Well that depends on what you want it to be. I was thinking it could be a home base, if you want. It wasn't as expensive or as huge as buying a house, and I thought it would be more convenient than staying hotels constantly.” Castiel said.

The boys and Bobby all stood there in awe for a few moments.

“It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a small home gym.” He quickly added on “If you don’t like it we can re-do it or let some of the staff stay here or something.”

No one was saying anything he was fairly sure he’d messed up. His head hung down for a second.

Dean saw him and quickly fixed that though. He pulled him in close and tilted his head up with a finger before kissing him gently. He pulled him in a hug that felt like it could last forever.

“Let’s check out our new home base.” He said smiling.

Every room was an incredible thrill. Castiel had done all the decorating because he’d told himself no one knew the boys as well as he did.

The living room had a massive television for Dean, and a nice desk or work station for Sam. The couch was comfortable but there were two recliners as well. The walls were darker colors but not drab. He’d put dark blinds up on almost every window.

They had a huge kitchen compared to what they were used to which was occasionally a mini-fridge and a hot plate. They had chrome appliances refrigerator, dish washer, and a double oven. Dean was the first to point out the coffee maker. He was pretty excited about it, Cas wasn't sure how to take that but he smiled. 

They walked through the kitchen and found a bedroom that was undeniably made for Sam. The walls were honey brown with a chestnut color striped along the top. There were a few of his favorite paintings hung on the walls. A bed in the center and small Zen garden and mediation/yoga mat in the corner.

“Wow Castiel, this is unbelievable. I couldn't have designed it any better myself.” Sam said.

Castiel was beaming. He wasn't completely sure he’d done the right thing until he saw the smile on Sam’s face when he found his room.

“Our turn!” Dean said excitedly.

Castiel led him to the other side of the make-shift apartment. When he opened the door he gasped. He was like a kid in a candy store.

The walls were three different shades of blue, A huge king size bed in the center. A large frame holding several vinyl records together as if it were the perfect piece of art. There was even a full storm trooper replica standing upright in the corner. Dean freaked out when he saw that. He hugged Cas again as hard as he could.

“Sam take Bobby home and we’ll catch up with you later.” Dean said.

“Oh God, Dean could you be any more obvious?” Sam said hiding his eyes as if that were gonna take the moment away.

“Yeah bitch, I could have ripped his clothes off and threw him on the bed like I wanted to.” Dean said with a smirk.

“I don’t need to know this stuff JERK!” Sam replied as he shut the door behind him.

 

Before Dean could really get started Castiel stopped him.

“I have a couple surprises I wanted to show you now that Sam is gone.” He blushed.

‘I bet you do.” Dean smirked.

“Be serious for a moment Dean.” Castiel scolded.

He opened the walk in closet and Dean found a full wardrobe of mostly jeans and band shirts on one side, a broader assortment on the other. Even a few suits on each side.

“You could have showed me the closet with Sam here.” He stated looking a little confused.

Castiel moved a small picture frame slightly to reveal a small silver button.

“What’s that?” Dean asked.

He pushed it and a door in the wall opened. Dean walked into a small music room. There were a few guitars around the edges of the tiny room and a microphone placed on a stand in the middle next to a chair.

“How did you know?” Dean asked barely able to breathe.

“I took a guess.” He smiled.

“I should also tell you that when you push the button out there, this side of the apartment becomes sound proof.” Castiel said grinning even bigger now.

“So no one can hear you scream?” Dean asked with a wicked look on his face.

“No one but you.” Cas smiled.

It wasn't long before they were both tangled in the sheets of their new bed. Taking their time they explored each other in a whole new way.

Both men were blissfully laying motionless on the bed.

“Was this your way of asking to move in with me?” Dean asked.

“Ha, Dean I’d hardly call it that but yes I suppose.” Castiel replied.

“Yes! You will always have a home here with me and Sam.” Dean said.

“You really should come see the bathroom.” Castiel said as he climbed out of the bed.

“I designed the shower just for you.” He said with a wink disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Dean followed quickly behind, he couldn't refuse a look like that from his naked angel.

Dean was curious because there was a metal bar wrapping completely around the doubly sized stall.

“What’s that?” He said pointing up at it.

Cas started the warm water and had it pulsing down before replying.

“Put your hands up there and find out.” He chuckled.

Dean obliged placing one hand on the metal bar and then the other.

Cas dropped to his knees and roughly grabbed Dean’s hips. The warm water flowing over his lover’s chest was enough to make him growl before sliding his lips around the half hard cock in front of him.

“Fuck Cas!” Dean yelped as the angel took him in fully.

Dean understood soon what the bar was there for. Castiel was bound to make him weak in the knees, but he didn't want Dean to get injured. He was holding on tightly as Cas repeatedly shoved his mouth down on Dean’s now achingly hard cock. It didn't take long before Dean was begging to cum. Castiel had made it a habit to hold of Dean’s orgasms from time to time. He liked driving him crazy. Finally he tugged slightly on Dean’s balls and the orgasm tore from him spilling into Castiel’s mouth.

Dean held tight for a moment even after the orgasm had ended. He was still a little weak. When he regained the strength in his muscled legs he pulled Cas up for a hot kiss. He slid his hand around the hardness between them. Cas was always so hard after sucking on Dean. It made him feel even better knowing how badly Castiel wanted him. How turned on he got from taking Dean in his throat. Soon Dean had him screaming begging for release as he sucked a bruise on his shoulder. Castiel loved having his skin marked. Dean loved the possessive side it brought out in him. Castiel came hard screaming his name and Dean decided he couldn't ask for anything better than this.

They finally made it back to bed and cuddled up tightly together.

“I love you Cas, Thank you for doing all this.” Dean said.

“Mm love you too. I was hoping you’d like it.” Cas responded.

“I love it, almost as much as I love you.” Dean smirked.

He usually didn't like being all lovey-dovey but it made Cas happy and he was more than willing to do anything he could to bring happiness to his angel.

 

Castiel begged and pleaded with Dean to plan the New Year’s Celebration. Dean finally agreed. Everyone was more than okay with it. Bobby was ecstatic he said “That means you idjits won’t be here messing with my stuff, and Dean won’t be drinkin all my booze.”

“Don’t count on it Bobby.” Dean countered.

They all shared a little laugh.

New Year’s Eve day arrived and Sam sat quietly watching Cas running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

“I've never seen him this crazy about something, or this happy.” Sam said gesturing towards Castiel.

“I dunno man, I think he was an event planner in one of his past angel lives.” Dean responded laughing.

“Dean it’s not funny, I want everything to be perfect.” Castiel said with a little funny look on his face that only made Dean want to laugh harder.

“Cas, you don’t need to make a big fuss. We’re gonna be happy no matter what. The whole family will be here together that’s all we really care about.” Dean responded.

When it didn't work he walked over behind the angel and gently started rubbing his shoulders. Castiel leaned back into him trying to let the worries get rubbed away.

“Mmm that’s better.” Castiel said.

Dean leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

‘Dean, I need you to leave.” Cas said stoically.

“Huh?” He asked.

“There’s something I’d like to be a surprise to you but if you are here I am told that it would not be a secret.” Castiel said.

“Okay Angel, Does Sam need to go too or just me?” He asked.

“Sam’s presence isn't relative. The surprise is for you.” Cas responded.

“Hey Sam you wanna head over to Bobby’s with me? Cas is kicking me out for some super secret surprise.” Dean asked

“Sure I’ll go with ya, if Castiel doesn't need any help.” Sam said as he looked up curiously.

“He’s good, said your presence wasn't relative.” Dean said laughing.

 

A little over 3 hours later Dean received a text from Cas’ new phone.

You may come home now, please bring everyone with you.-Angel

Okay, do you need me to pick anything up?- Human

(Dean had insisted on Castiel’s contact being Angel so therefore Cas insisted that his was human. Everyone laughed.)

“Dean I think I can make preparations for an event I specifically asked to plan.”-Angel

“Yeah, Yeah, you’re the man, or well Angel! Be home in 10 mins”-Human

Dean came home to a familiar smell. He thought maybe Cas had sprayed some Apple Cinnamon air freshener or something until he saw the freshly baked pies sitting on the island.

Dean’s eyes lit up like a light bulb. The island was full of food. A large platter of bacon cheeseburgers, a separate platter for condiments, a platter of chips and salsa, and several smaller platters with assorted finger foods. He also saw a huge casserole dish full of Mac-N-Cheese on the end next to the pie and smiled.

He passed out plates for everyone instructing them to help themselves to whatever they wanted. Everybody looked amazed as they looked into the living room which was decorated with small strands of icicle lights. It was beautiful and Dean was incredibly proud.

After they were mostly full Sam decided he’d give the full tour and they were excited to see what the Winchester’s new home looked like.

“You did so well angel, this was amazing.” Dean whispered wrapping his arms around Castiel.

“I wanted your family to feel at home here and I wanted to make sure everyone was happy so they’d be happy all year.” Castiel said sweetly.

Dean chuckled “You've been spending too much time with Jo.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked.

“I’m glad we are all happy tonight, don’t get me wrong. However, it’s a human myth that how you are feeling at midnight means that’s how you will feel all year long." Dean replied.

“Either way I wanted you to be happy.” Castiel said leaning in for a kiss.

“All you need to do for that is be here.” Dean replied, feeling incredibly domestic and loving every minute.

Jo and Ash were seated Comfortably in front of the couch. 

Bobby and Ellen behind them, Sam in one recliner, and Dean in the other with Cas sitting on the arm beside him.

They were all sitting watching The Times Square Countdown.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

 

Dean pulled Castiel in for a kiss before the ball dropped completely.

“I thought it was a myth.” Castiel smirked.

“Couldn't hurt to try.” Dean replied back.

Everyone was incredibly happy, Dean didn't even argue when he saw Castiel insisting Bobby and Ellen take the remaining pie home with them. What they didn't know is that Castiel showed Dean he’d saved an extra one back just for him.

The new year was really looking up!


	7. ~Finn~

Didn't mean to get your hopes up, well that's not true exactly. I wanted to lure you into a false sense of security of a new chapter in hopes that you will read the Sequel Hunter HQ. OH, and I've finished the Prologue, working on the first chapter now. It shouldn't take too long and I'll try to update often, I hope you aren't too disappointed. OOOH and I apologize for the grammar in advance. I have someone editing another story but I still have no beta for this .. I try to catch most of the spelling errors but honestly when it comes to Grammar my theory is usually to just add a few extra commas and hope no one notices! HA <3 you guys thank you for reading hope you continue on with HUNTER HQ where I hope to have several new stories about how the boys deal with love, life, and most of all the SUPERNATURAL!


End file.
